dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
J. David Brimmer
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Fight Choreographer |areas_active = New York |active = 1995-present |status = Active }}John David Brimmer (born March 16, 1957) is an American voice actor and fight choreographer. He also goes by the names Michael Alston Baley, David J. Brimmer, and J. David Brimmer. As a voice actor, he has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, DuArt Film & Video, Headline Studios, NYAV Post, and TAJ Productions. Career Brimmer has been choreographing violence in New York City, as well as in regional theaters around the country for over 20 years: from the current national tour of Jekyll & Hyde and the Off-Broadway productions of Bug and Killer Joe to the Joseph Papp Public Theater's Blood Wedding. His choreography has been nominated for a Douglas Fairbanks Award for Excellence in Theater and his work is currently on file at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. Recently he choreographed the violence in the musical Spring Awakening on Broadway He is the creator and current instructor of the stage combat program at New York University's (NYU) Tisch School of the Arts, and has taught at The Meisner Extension, the Classical Studio, the Stella Adler Conservatory, the Lee Strasberg Institute, the Playwrights Horizons Theater School, Atlantic Theater Company, and the Yale School of Drama. He is a former President of the New York Fight Ensemble (NYFE) and a member of the Society of American Fight Directors, holding the title of "Fight Master." Brimmer's approach to fight choreography focuses on the reality of pain; an often overlooked element to stage and Hollywood fights. In his classes, students are asked to live through the situation of hurting or getting hurt. Warm up exercises include "Mike Ball," "Assassins," and "The Poison-Arm Samurai." Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Chief Investigator Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Headmaster Saladin (4Kids Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Additional Voices *''Lastman'' (2016) - Dave, Chorum, Wolverine, Additional Voices Animated Films *''Gladiformers'' (2007) - Magnum Tutor Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Makoto Yamamoto *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Dr. Proctor (ep. 45), Victor (ep. 67), Simon (ep. 195) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Almayce, Sailor (ep. 19) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Axe-Hand Morgan, Crocodile/Mr. 0, Lucky Roux, Barbarossa (eps. 98-99) (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Odion Ishtar, Shada *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - King Gorgeous Gorge *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Bason, Mosuke *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Mr. Rayburn (ep. 24) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Dr. Proctor (ep. 102) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Sunshine *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Nobunaga Oda, Bikara, Genma Kitoh (eps. 2-3), His Majesty (ep. 13) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Kamamushi (ep. 1) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Crasher Wake (ep. 82) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Prince Philionel *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Zeman *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Wulfric *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Eye Patch OVAs & Specials *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Tochiro *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Bluearth *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Suberoa Zinnerman Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Pagoola, Alan *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Tatara, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Mannes *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Zodd Nosferatu *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Zodd Nosferatu *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Lu's Father *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Boss, Additional Voices External Links *J. David Brimmer at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *J. David Brimmer on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for Skypilot Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt